memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Wil Thoms
[https://memory-gamma.fandom.com/wiki/Story:Star_Trek:_Lexington Character in Star Trek: Lexington] | occupation = Captain | serial number = | posting = USS Lexington, Nebula-class | rank = (2365-Present) (2360) (2357) (2354) (2351) (2349) | status = Active | father = Mike Thoms, retired security chief of the Caldos colony and Deep Space 6. | mother = Lynn Thoms, retired planetary law enforcement officer of Caldos colony. | siblings = | marital = Single | spouse = | children = | relative = | caption2 = }} Personnel File A true free spirit, Wil Thoms decided to join Starfleet in 2345 to “see the Galaxy,” exploring the unknown and visit exotic places. He served in the Khitomer Massacre, Federation-Cardassian War, the Galen Border Conflict, the Dominion War, and charted Sector 028. | status = (Active) | yard = Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars | laid = | launched = 2345 | comm = | decomm = | length = 120 meters | beam = | draft = | decks =13 | mass = | prop = | speed = Warp 9.6 | crew = 80 officers | armament = Two type-10 phaser emitter | defenses = Deflector shields | shuttle = | image2 = USS Strata Bridge 2.jpg | caption2 = Bridge (2360) | image3 = | image4 = |type = Geo-Terraforming Vessel}} He’s often the life of any social gathering, unintentionally attracting the attention of others through jokes and interesting conversation. Enjoys making social and emotional connections with the crew. Charming, independent, energetic and compassionate. Thoms sees life as a big, complex puzzle, seeing that everything is connected. Always looking for a deeper meaning. Strengths and Weaknesses *Curious, Observant, Energetic and Enthusiastic, Excellent Communicator, Knows how to Relax, Very Popular and Friendly *Difficult to Focus, Overthinks, Easily Stressed, Highly Emotional Service Record 2345 – Entered Starfleet Academy, joins Starfleet to “see the galaxy.” Field trip: Crepusculan homeworld * Observed the first rains after ambient radiation from a nearby meteor drilling accident dried out the water table in 2256. 2346 – Khitomer Massacre * Assigned to shadow Captain Drew Dieghan aboard the [[startrekwiki:USS_Intrepid_(NCC-38907)|USS Intrepid]], ''reporting to Chief Petty Officer Sergey Rozhenko. The ''Intrepid was the first ship to respond to a Klingon distress call from Khitomer when an outpost was attacked by Romulan patrol ships. * Aided in rescue operations, led by Chief Medical Officer Moran, finding two Klingons, a woman, Kahlest, and a child, Worf. They were transported to Starbase 24 to recover. 2349 – Graduated Starfleet Academy with the rank of Ensign * Assigned to terraforming ship [[startrekwiki:USS_Strata|USS Strata]], Oberth class, as helmsman under the command of Captain Jason Stone. * Transported infant Salia, an allasomorph and the predetermined head of state of the planet Daled IV, and her governess, Anya, from Daled IV to Klavdia III, so that Salia could be raised in a neutral environment after both parents die after her birth. *Note: Served with Ensign Stefan DeSeve, who defected to the Romulan Star Empire in 2349. Romulan underground movement sympathizer, returned to the Federation in order to deliver a message from Ambassador Spock in 2369. 2351 – Promoted to Lieutenant, Junior Grade, USS Strata 2353 – Promoted to Lieutenant, USS Strata * Temporarily recalled from charting expedition to a Federation starbase attacked by Tholians. The only survivor of the attack is Kyle Riker, a civilian strategic attaché to Starfleet, specializing in the frontier regions. Piloted shuttle making the rescue while under heavy Tholian fire. 2355 – Ensign Chu’lak *Note: Served with Ensign Chu’lak, commissioned into Starfleet in 2355, aboard USS Strata. Chu’lak was convicted of the murders of Junior-Grade Lieutenant Hector Ilario, Lieutenant Commander Greta Vanderweg and Petty Officer Zim Brott using a modified TR-116 rifle with a micro-transporter and an exographic targeting sensor, which allowed him to kill from his quarters in 2375. 2357 – Promoted to Lieutenant Commander, USS Strata * Searched for the Odin, a Federation Apollo-class freighter, before being declared lost. * Fought during the Galen border conflict, a border skirmish between the Federation and the Talarian government over several border planets, including Castal I and Galen IV. Successfully piloted shuttle though rescue of injured civilians. 2358 – Searched for the [[startrekwiki:USS_Pegasus|USS Pegasus]] * Presumed destroyed after an apparent warp core breach. Searched called off by Vice Admiral Janeway. 2359 – Death of Doctor Bathkin * Investigated the death of Doctor Bathkin, a physician on Andros III who died in a shuttlecraft accident before he could finish his work. Doctor Bathkin developed a way to fight death, keep the cell of the body energized. 2360 – Promoted to Commander, USS Strata * Lead reconnaissance expedition mistakenly certifying Velara III was lifeless. In 2364, it was discovered that the process was killing silicon-based lifeforms, "Microbrains," in a thin layer of water between a sandy surface layer, or topsoil, and a layer of rock. * Helped with the Velara Base on Velara III begin its terraforming of the planet. 2362 – Temporary Command of the USS Strata * As executive officer, took temporary command of the USS Strata after Ensign Stone, the son of Captain Jason Stone, was assimilated, with the crew of the USS Tombaugh, by the Borg. Ensign Stone served only a week of active duty before being assimilated. Captain Stone was reluctantly declared “not fit for duty” by Thoms, against Captain Stone's wishes. 2364 – Terraforming Process Killing Microbrains * Led team that discovered that the terraforming process was killing silicon-based lifeforms, "Microbrains," in a thin layer of water between a sandy surface layer, or topsoil, and a layer of rock. 2365 – Promoted to Captain and transferred to the USS Lexington | status = 2365 (Active) | yard = Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars | laid = | launched = 2365 (Active) | comm = | decomm = | length = 442.23 meters | beam = 318.11 meters | draft = | decks = | mass = 3,309,000 metric tonnes | prop = | speed = Warp 9.6 | crew = 750 officers and crew; 130 visiting personnel; 9,800 personal evacuation limit | armament = Eight type-10 phaser emitters; two quantum torpedo launchers | defenses = Deflector shields | shuttle = | image2 = Stage9 generations bridge by phaeton99 dcqaagg-pre.jpg | caption2 =Bridge Refit (2371) | image3 = | image4 = }} * Assigned planetary exploration mission in Sector 028. 2369 – Embarked on interstellar charting mission 2370 – Palio * Crew participated in a palio held at Deep Space 3, during which the Ferengi attempted to bribe a Breen pilot into deliberately losing a race. 2371 – Layover at Deep Space Nine 2373 – Battle of Sector 001 * Recalled from interstellar charting mission to fight in the second Borg invasion at the Battle of Sector 001. After the initial contact with the cube, the Lexington's first casualty report listed 96 dead, and 22 wounded. 2374 – Assigned to the Seventh Fleet * Assigned to the Seventh Fleet to stop the Jem'Hadar in the Tyra system. Only 14 out of 112 ships survived the assault. * Sent, at half strength, to the Tibor Nebula, in the Kalandra sector, to cut off the Dominion. * Seventh Fleet takes heavy losses again, at Sybaron. 2375 – Second Battle of Chin’toka * Assigned to launch counteroffensive against the Cardassians in the Kalandra sector during the Second Battle of Chin’toka * Fought in the Battle of Cardassia, the final battle of the Dominion War, lead to the Dominion’s unconditional surrender of all forces in the Alpha Quadrant. 2376 – Breen Border Patrol * Patrolled from Rolor Nebula to Deep Space 3, not allowed to cross into uncharted territory bordering Breen Space 2378 – Solar System Patrol * Escorted USS Voyager to Earth, with fleet assigned to Solar System. * Stationed to patrol Solar System. Applies to embark on interstellar charting mission into uncharted territory past Sector 028, bordering Breen Space. 2381 – Interstellar Charting Mission to Border of Breen Space * Mission assigned to the USS Lexington to embark on interstellar charting mission into uncharted territory past Sector 028, bordering Breen Space. Hobbies and Interests * Adventure stories * Ancient philosophies * Interstellar Ethnology * Tactical Analysis and Strategy * Interspecies Ethics * Diplomacy * Federation Law and Government * Federation and Starfleet History * Three-Dimensional Chess * Hoverball * Velocity * Parrises Squares * Interstellar Politics * Poker * Interspecies Comedy * Fleet Captain Garth * Military strategies of Klingon General Korrd * The Picard Maneuver, a battle tactic devised by Jean-Luc Picard * The Judicial Decisions of Judge Aaron Satie * The Art of War, writings of Chinese philosopher Sun Tzu * The Fall of Kang by the Klingon poet G’Trok Personal History Wil Thoms grew up in the Caldos colony, a Federation colony and was one of the first terraforming project colonies, dating back to the 23rd century. The Caldos system, Beta Octantis, is located in the Beta Quadrant. It was a family tradition to visit the Icarus IV Spaceport, via the Ingraham B Transit Station by commercial transport, to watch the Icarus IV comet pass by its closest approach to Gamma Hydrae. Growing up on a terraformed planet, Thoms applied to a geo-terraforming starship, the USS Strata, after graduating from the Academy. Family Father: Mike Thoms, retired security chief of the Caldos colony and Deep Space 6. Mother: Lynn Thoms, retired planetary law enforcement officer of Caldos colony. Wil Thoms’ family lineage traces back to the founders of Caldos, on both sides, who wanted to make the colony an accurate replica of Scotland on Earth. The Thoms family decided to move to Caldos as a way to preserve their Scottish culture and heritage. Resembling the Scottish Highlands of Earth, the inhabitants take great pride in their Scottish heritage, preserving the Scots language. Thoms’ family helped bring cornerstones of buildings from different towns and cities in Scotland before the 2270s and helped install the weather control system. The architecture and dress of the residents resembled that of Scotland. Wil Thoms grew up with other alien species, such as Zakdorn, not only humans. Thoms’ Zakdorn childhood friends began his interest in tactical and game strategies. Medical Record Recovering from posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and Survivor’s Syndrome after witnessing the aftermath of the Khitomer Massacre, and surviving the Federation-Cardassian War, the Galen Border Conflict, the Dominion War. Category:Humans Category:Captains Category:USS Lexington